This invention relates to cleaning devices for underwater surfaces. More particularly, the cleaning device of this invention is portable by a diver and uses ultrasonic energy to clean contamination from surfaces underwater.
Underwater surfaces are cleaned, or otherwise prepared by a number of methods. Many of these methods use brushes, scrapers and/or water-jets for abrasive cleaning and surface preparation that include rust and scale removal, paint and coating removal, and marine growth removal. The support systems for these methods are too large and heavy to be carried by a single diver, and they usually require operational support from equipment located on the surface. Consequently, they are not truly portable and their use may attract unwanted attention. In addition, the systems consume large quantities of power and are expensive.
Ultrasonic energy has been widely used commercially in baths in open sinks at surface installations for measurement, protection, and cleaning operations. Ultrasonic energy is transmitted through the unsealed open baths that may include cleaning, or abrasive solutions to effectively clean parts; however, the sinks are inefficient and relatively bulky fixed structures and by their very nature cannot be used to clean surfaces underwater.
A commercially available tool marketed under the trademark SONICATOR by MISONIX Incorporated of 1938 New Highway, Farmingdale, N.Y., 11735 has shown promise for underwater cleaning of some contaminants (grease, dirt, grime, hardened thread locking compound, etc.) from parts. It has a one-half inch diameter probe-like tip that is brought about one-half inches from or in contact with contaminated surfaces on the parts. Compared to topside standard sinks that use ultrasonic energy, the power (550 watts at 20 kHz) of the probe-like tool was found to clean the parts about ten times faster, but it did not remove marine barnacle and mollusk shell growth except to clean the surfaces of the growth. In addition, the mid-frequency noise levels that were generated by cavitation bubble formation on the tip of the probe were appreciable and are likely to be unacceptable when used near some sensors and ordnance.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an ultrasonic cleaner portable by a diver-operator that seals a surface to be cleaned from ambient water and retains ultrasonic energy to clean the surface underwater.